


Let Me In

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings in Notes, Complete, Consensual, Handsome Jack AI - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TFTBL, Trans Character, Trans Handsome Jack, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: Rhys is looking to blow off some steam, but forgets that the Handsome Jack AI is still present. Jack finds out that Rhys is trans and offers to lend a hand, quite literally, by using Rhys' prosthetic arm to help him get off, and in the process Jack admits he's also trans!





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dying with little to no trans Handsome Jack content ANYWHERE. This was desperately needed. Trans Rhys deserves a trans boyfriend.  
> ((Especially because some trans Rhys content gets a little fetishy and, as a trans person, I'm not about that life.))
> 
> Additional warnings:  
> \- "Dick" is used in reference to Rhys' anatomy.  
> \- Rhys gets vaginally fingered.

"Ughhh..." Rhys huffed in frustration as he slammed the hatch to the caravan roof behind him and took a seat against the sloping panel. He hugged his knees for a moment, stewing in his anger towards the others, but gradually sloped back to gaze at the stars. He'd just cool off for a bit, then go back inside and offer his ideas again when the arguing died down. For now, he was alone and could enjoy the moment of peace. Helios glittered above him, and with a bit of homesickness he imagined he was back in his apartment, curled up in his fluffy bed, maybe he'd pull out an old book or find an exciting romance-adventure movie. Ughh, maybe even dig into his toy drawer, it's been too long since he had a chance to unwind.

 

Absentmindedly, he reached down and gave himself a rub. It couldn't hurt to mess around a little while he had the roof to himself. He stayed like that for a bit, unsure if he wanted to actually get off or just rub himself a little.

 

A shooting star caught his eye and he took it for a sign. "Why not?" Rhys whispered as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down a little, warming his cool fingers on his thigh before edging closer to his slit. He bit his lip a little as his finger grazed the tip of his dick and swirled around it. A little more and he was already falling into his usual fantasied thoughts about Handsome Jack. He would part his legs a bit further and Jack would dive down, tongue first to tease Rhys to the edge and -

 

" _Mmmhh, Jack!_ " He whispered out, rubbing his dick a bit harder.

 

" _Mmm, Rhys_... What have we here??"

 

Rhys barely cut off a shout as his eyes shot open to see the glowing blue Handsome Jack grinning hungrily down at him. He half-heartedly tried to pull his pants back up, but, judging by Jack's smug face, the damage was already done. " _Jack!!_ Can't you see it's not a good time!"

 

"Au contraire, I think it's the perfect time. You did call out my name, after all," Handsome Jack replied.

 

Rhys' face flushed even redder. "I did not! You heard wrong." Of everyone who could have possibly 'walked in' on him, this was probably the most embarrassing. "How long have you been there, anyway?!"

 

"Since the argument downstairs." Handsome Jack lied down and propped up an elbow next to Rhys. "Didn't feel like listening in on that." Jack smiled at him, trying to get even more of a read on Rhys, whether this advance was okay or not. Rhys turned away, but only slightly. He kept his attention on Jack, no doubt trying to come up with some excuse to lessen the embarrassment. "Relax, Rhysie, it's not anything I haven't seen around before. If you want me to go away, I'll go back to poking your friend's abs, but I am _not_ mistaken in hearing you call out my name. You want me, and there's no shame in that, so here I am!" He wiggled his eyebrows in a stupidly sexy way.

 

Rhys sighed, weighing his options. The cat's out of the bag and Jack didn't seem to care one way or another, so why not? "I... guess it's fine?" He tried to relax a bit more, but was feeling a little self conscious if Jack was just lying there watching. "I'm not sure what to do."

 

"Aww, c'mon, Cupcake, you were pretty damn sure what you were doing a minute ago."

 

"And that's true, but what I'm doing feels different if you're just gonna sit there and watch... no offense." He slowly continued with rubbing himself, not making a show of it, just keeping his body interested.

 

"Not into putting on a show, huh?" Jack looked a little disappointed.

 

"That's not what I said! Just-"

 

"Want some help?" Jack's eyes lit up, and he straddled over Rhys.

 

Rhys gasped and felt a surge of heat to his crotch at the thought and gasped. "Uh!... b... sure.. but.. how?" He took note of how Jack's thighs framed his hips. He could almost imagine the weight of Jack leaning over him.

 

Smugness faded into lust as he looked Rhys up and down. Leaning down over Rhys, he continued. "Feels more intimate like this, huh?" He knew exactly what he was doing to Rhys.

 

Rhys froze, and he could feel his heart pounding under his fingertips down there. Nearly speechless, he stuttered out, "B.. I mean,... w-what do you get out of it then? C-can you even get off as an AI?"

 

"I can..." Jack's voice lowered as he leaned closer to Rhys' ear. " _If you let me in._ " Rhys felt pleasure shoot up his spine at Handsome Jack's words. He nodded and started pushing his pants down more. Jack snorted a short laugh out, "No, Rhys. This hologram doesn't have a dick for you. I mean in here." He tapped Rhys' temple port, lightly surging the current there so Rhys would know what he meant. "If you let me share the reins for a bit, I'd feel it through you. We both would." Jack hovered his hand against Rhys' cheek, pretending he could hold Rhys' face. "Don'tcha wanna know what I can do to you with just your arm, Babe?" He whispered.

 

Rhys' skin prickled with static where Jack's hologram kept brushing against his body. He felt goosebumps as Jack's hand trailed down his chest, fingers just slightly disappearing into Rhys' body; and maybe it was Rhys' imagination playing up the sight, but the feeling of hearing Jack whisper promises into his ear sent chills down Rhys' neck as he let out a hitched breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 

This shouldn't feel so real, Rhys tried to convince himself.

 

"Shhh, Rhysie, just give yourself over to me," Handsome Jack hissed softly against Rhys' neck. "Let me handle it for you."

 

Rhys glanced to his right arm, seriously considering Jack's offer. It wouldn't be the first time he used it - it didn't pinch as he first thought, but the squared edges left him a little achey after. Being a natural lefty, though, it just wasn't his preference, felt backwards. But maybe...

 

He could imagine everyone he'd ever met shouting 'NO!' at him, but how often does someone get their very own personal Handsome Jack AI begging to borrow your robot arm to fuck them? Of course, it's dangerous, but already, just being on Pandora lowered everyone's life expectancy by a more than ideal number. (Not that there should even be an ideal-

 

"Rhys..." Jack's voice pulled Rhys out of it. "I can hear you overthinking and it's killing the mood. You know you can always say stop, and I _promise_ I won't tear anything..."

 

"...Okay." Jack stopped his reassurances, not expecting Rhys to agree so quickly. His eyes lit up.

 

Throwing all caution to the wind, Rhys lowered the barriers around Handsome Jack's AI and immediately felt a rush as Jack came to terms with his newfound ability. He recalibrated Rhys' arm quickly, and immediately took to grabbing Rhys' chin with it. A flash of worry crossed Rhys, but ultimately, he figured, he should still be able to take back control if needed.

 

Smiling down at Rhys, Jack cheered out, "Ohohoho! We have a winner!" The hand on Rhys' chin turned his face to look more directly at Jack. "You are _not_ gonna regret this one moment, Rhysie, I promise!"

 

There was that signature Handsome Jack smile again that made Rhys' knees weak. "I-"

 

Jack took the opportunity to shove two of the metal fingers into Rhys' mouth. "Not now, Kitten. First, you're gonna get these nice and wet for me, don't wanna go in dry. Am I right?" Jack moved his hologram to also be shoving fingers in Rhys' mouth as he hungrily licked his lips.

 

Rhys went along with it, too flustered to object to a sensible demand. It was almost weird to feel the same thing twice for both of them, but he supposed that's how it would be with his other hand anyway. He was thankful for cleaning out his hand earlier in the day as his tongue slid along the finger joints. Smooth metal easily sliding past his lips.

 

"Atta boy..." Jack's holobody seemed to relax over Rhys. " _Fuck_ , you look good like that."

 

Rhys closed his eyes in shyness, but Jack pulled the hand away. "Ah..."

 

"How's it feel down here?" Jack wondered aloud. Warm metal fingers almost clumsily fit around Rhys' cock, squeezing it between them, before teasing lower into Rhys. "Ohhh, that's good. Mmmm, been a while since I last got off... I mean.. you know what I mean." Jack's display stayed leaning over Rhys, grinding over him as if he were the one getting fingerfucked.

 

God, this was basically Rhys' wet dream come true, and he was speechless, all he could do was gasp as Jack pulled the fingers out, rubbing new, hot slick over Rhys' cock before dipping back in for more. Rhys choked back a half-formed moan, "J- _Jack_.."

 

"Shhh, I've got you, Gorgeous. _Mmh!_ " Handsome Jack slowly pushed both fingers in as deep as they would go before sliding them back out, taking up a gentle pace.

 

Jack pressed a little harder so Rhys' palm kept brushing over his dick with every movement, but it was still a snail's pace. "P- _please_ , Jack... Mm-more..." Rhys panted out.

 

Handsome Jack was blissed out, but his attention returned to Rhys. "Hmh, ya sure you're ready for the _Handsome Treatment_?" He said with a half smile. Maybe it was just Rhys' naivety, but Rhys seemed like the first genuine person Jack had met in a while. He didn't think he'd do anything drastic with his new abilities, at least not tonight. For now it was nice to just enjoy this feeling with a decent person. God, was he getting soft?

 

Rhys smiled at Jack's joke. "Yes, can't you feel, _'m soaked already._ " His free hand was idly grabbing at his shirt, feeling like he needed something to ground himself.

 

"If you say so, Gorgeous." He picked up a bit rougher speed, making sure to grind Rhys' palm against his dick in the process, and fuck if Rhys wasn't sensitive as hell down there, must've won the T lottery or something, Jack imagined. All the better for the both of them. Slick metal quickly squished into Rhys' hole as they both panted at the sensation.

 

Jack could feel Rhys' desperation and after one particularly hard rub, Rhys was whining out.

 

"P- _Pleasee_ , Jack.... I'm getting close! God, _how'd you get s-so good at this_?!" Rhys cried out through cut off moans.

 

Rhys didn't need to say he was close, because as he got close, so did Jack. Still, Jack answered, as he continued. "Letcha in on a lil secret, Rhysie, I know my way around these parts so well, 'cause I had my own to work with." He huffed out a groan. "I'm trans, too."

 

Rhys was sent over the edge, taking Jack with him, as he cried out, "Wh- _aahnnn_.." Whimpering as Jack slowed their pace. His brow was furrowed as he struggled to form words after such a mindblowing orgasm. "How come you never told anyone!? I would've..." Rhys trailed off.

 

"What? Nutted to the idea of me more often?" Handsome Jack sighed still catching his breath, since Rhys was stil panting. He sat back on his knees, still sitting through Rhys' lap, as Rhys patiently listened. "It wasn't easy for me growing up, and once I could pass people treated me differently, I'm sure you've noticed. Didn't want people using it against me before I took over Hyperion, but they suspected it anyway. Once I got to the top, anyone who knew either already fucked me and knew when to shut their mouth about it, or was.. _dead_ , so... Didn't feel much like making a fuss over it." Jack was lost in thought for a few moments.

"When I had the chance, I did make sure there was a running fund ready for any Hyperion employees who needed.. help with this kinda thing. That's still around, right?"

 

Rhys thought back to when he first signed on, and saw the health benefit packet. "Yeah, actually, that's how I managed to get top surgery... Thanks?"

 

_"Fuck yeah!"_ Handsome Jack perked up a bit. "See this is why I made sure to put resources in our recruiting department! _No one_ knows how to run Hyperion like I do." Jack felt a lot more relieved about helping Rhys out with this whole vault key thing. He still needed to get back to Helios, but at least he wasn't in the hands of some mindless bandit or something. "You're gonna make me proud, Cupcake, I _know_ it."

 

Rhys had to keep himself from blushing at that, especially since his robo arm was still fondling his crotch. "Heh... Thanks, it really means a lot to hear that from you." Right now, he was feeling really good about letting Handsome Jack in. It was... unexpectedly comfortable doing this together, though he did wish he could touch Jack back. He relaxed even further and grabbed his robo hand to slide the fingers back in, telling Jack he wanted more.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Up for round two, eh?"

 

"With you teasing me like that, I am." Rhys smirked back.

 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Handsome Jack dove right back into giving Rhys the best fingering he's ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you enjoyed this, PLEASe create more trans Handsome Jack content, I beg of you.  
> There is so much trans Rhys content and I Love every moment because I see Rhys as trans in canon, but Jack should also be trans as well! At least some of the time! (Sobs)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: HookAndCook


End file.
